


I Will Always Be Your Queen

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Corus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Carter is Percy's daughter's godmother, Horus is her godfather, M/M, drag queen!Carter, drag queen!Percy, royalty!Horus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter counts the days he met Horus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Kane Chronicles, nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also do not own "Lady Marmalade". I just own the plot, and Alix di Angelo. 
> 
> I don't know too much of the Drag Queen or Drag King culture, except for what I've learned in class. Apologies if I write anything wrong. So really...my story does not reflect the actual life style. But I will say, go to a drag show some day. They are brilliant!
> 
> -Mischief

Horus was wearing a pink tiara, make up, and a feathered boa when they first met.  

Carter had thought it cute. This masculine man, with his gorgeous jaw and sexy body, had willingly set aside his pride to play tea time with Carter's best friend's daughter. She's actually Carter's goddaughter. It was cute, and he had only been disappointed that he wasn't there to see little Alix put makeup on the man earlier that day. Too much blush and crazy amount of eye shadow. Alix clearly got into Percy's stash and went to town on Horus' face.  

Horus wasn't the only one dragged into the impromptu tea party, Alix also grabbed her parents. Percy's makeup was on point, since Percy and he had a drag queen event they need to get to. Nico sat beside PErcy, his arm around Percy's chair, sitting back and sipping his fake tea. 

Percy introduced Horus, and without breaking a sweat, the man easily rose to his feet as confident as ever, or so Carter assumed, and greeted him with a hand shake and a smile. 

* * *

The second time they met, Horus was wearing a tutu and helping Alix with her dance moves. Horus was clearly not flexible enough for ballet, but he still kept a straight face. No make up or feather boa this time, but there was that pink tiara again. 

When Alix saw Carter, she pulled him over and asked if he could show her and Horus the correct form. Alix knew he was a dancer, and while ballet wasn't his focus, he made sure to be up to date in Alix' latest moves. Thank god for flexibility and his performances at night to a crowd of rowdy men and women.

* * *

The third time they met was at a café. Horus was two people ahead of him. The man was dressed sharp for once. No make up, feathered boa, or pink tiara. Carter found out Horus was one of Nico's clients and Alix' godfather. Carter knew he existed, but never met him until now. 

Which was a shame. The older man was as kind as he was hot. 

The five children that circled him, one was Alix, made up for Horus' normal look thanks to all the crowns and pink they wore. 

Carter never had the chance to say hi, but he caught Horus' eye as he was leading the girls out. 

Horus' eyes widened in surprise but then the man _winked_ at him. 

* * *

The fourth time, Carter was curled up with Alix between him and Percy on the Di Angelo couch watching Big Hero Six. It was the scene where Tadashi runs back into the building and it blows up. The three of them were sniffling and overwrought with emotion. 

Nico and Horus were walking by when they saw them. Nico looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. 

"You knew it was going to happen."

"We're invested, Nico!" Exclaimed Percy, looking up at his husband with a pout. 

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," sniffed Carter, accepting the handkerchief Horus held out. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Alix looked up at her father and pouted. "Daddy."

Sighing, Nico held his hands up helplessly. "Sorry princess. Daddy has work."

Horus cleared his throat. "Nonsense Nico. We can put our meeting off a little bit and watch the rest of the movie." Horus unbuttoned his blazer and grinned. "Plus, this is a great movie. 

"Here, here!" agreed Percy and Carter.

Nico sighed, slipping on to the long couch beside Percy, wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulders. Alix grinned and offered him some popcorn. 

Carter tensed slightly when he felt the seat on his other side shift. He looked over and saw Horus making himself comfortable beside him. Horus sent him a questioning look that Carter returned with a shy smile and a nod. He had nothing against Horus sitting beside him. In fact, he welcomed it. 

They watched the whole movie through, The three of them still having their emotions jerked around despite knowing the movie. 

Carter hadn't meant too- he really hadn't, to wrapped up in the movie, but when Baymax sent Hiro for the portal opening that was rapidly closing, Carter whimpered, his hand falling on top of Horus' that rested on strong thighs peacefully. He hadn't realized he held Horus' hand for the last few minutes. Not until the end of the movie when they found out everything was okay and Alix looked over at them and tilted her head asking with they were holding hands. 

Carter blushed and apologized releasing Horus' hand. Horus clicked his tongue and with tongue in cheek said, "Alas, I enjoyed holding your hand. Perhaps another time, kind sir."

He hadn't known how to react to that as the aristocratic man got up and joined Nico on heading back to Nico's office to finally work. Carter gaped and looked to Percy for answers.  

* * *

The fifth time they met, Carter thought he had a good idea of who Horus was. He was kind and considerate, loving children and easily going along with their games despite how silly and adorable they made him look. He was successful in whatever field he worked in, and a polite flirt if a bit mischievous. 

But this time when they met, Carter saw a different side. It was Halloween and Alix requested that they all dress up as Disney Princesses. Even Nico. 

"But why can't I be the prince with all the princesses?"

"Daddy," said Alix as if he were the child and she the adult, "Daddy's princess is only me."

Nico grinned. "Is that so? But what about Mommy?"

"Mommy is daddy's queen," she said slowly getting a blush from Percy. 

Carter chuckled, linking arms with Percy. "Well she is right," he grinned. 

Percy sighed. "She's only three and she knows all about drag queens."

Horus chuckled. "Just means Alix is ahead of her generation."

Carter blinked, looking up at Horus. "You're okay with drag queens?"

"Sure. My cousin is a drag queen and he's the only person of my extended family I actually like." Horus picked Alix up. "So what Disney princess shall I be?"

"Tiana!"

Horus nodded, satisfied with her choice. "If the princess so deems it, so shall it be."

He put her down and started looking for the right outfit. 

Carter laughed as Percy was deemed Ariel, and then blinked surprise when he was blessed as Jasmine. 

Nico picked up Alix and tried to haggle for a male role. 

They left him to it. Carter easily found his costume but before he could change, he came across Horus who was frowning in thought. 

"Everything okay?"

Horus looked down at Carter sheepishly. "Not sure what to do next."

Carter nodded. "Just get dressed. Percy and I will help with the hair and makeup."

Horus blinked in surprise. "Oh...are you a queen too?"

He nodded. "Yup. A bit of a family trade." Carter chuckled and winked at the taller man. "My sister is a drag King. We run the drag club downtown called Kings&Queens."

Carter missed Horus' eyes widening as he walked into one of the available guest rooms and changed into his baby blue harem pants and off the shoulder top that revealed his slightly defined abs. The shoes he'd wear later, but they were gold flats that the front end curved up to a tip. 

Percy and Nico spared no expense for this Halloween. 

Now to help Horus do his make up and hair, before his own. Which was a good decision his part. He was up close and personal with Horus contouring and enhancing feminine features, adding the wig, and the best but worst part? Applying the lipstick. Goodness those lips looked so _tasty_. 

"Do you not remember seeing me a few weeks ago, picking Ariel up? I was introduced to you as Jasmine."

Horus pulled back and stared up at Carter with his bi-colored eyes. "Did Alix give you the princesses named after your drag queen names?"

"She did," smiled Carter. "She's as smart as she is adorable."

Horus smiled and let Carter continue. 

Somehow Carter was able to finish Horus and his own make up around the time that Percy finished up with himself, Nico, and Alix. It had been a great Halloween. 

Carter and Percy really let their queens  _out_ , they queens _shined_ , even mistaken for women by some men on their way out drinking while the group was heading back home. 

"Sorry I'm married," said Percy latching onto Nico who was dressed as Peter Pan to match Alix's Tinkerbell outfit. Nico had been very persuasive to get a male costume. He had nothing against dressing in drag, hell he loved fucking Percy when he was dressed up as Ariel (as queen, and later as a mermaid princess), he just didn't feel comfortable with himself in women's clothing. Horus had no such shame. 

When the guys who were hitting on Percy turned their attention on Carter and Horus seeing if they were available, Horus wrapped an arm around Carter's waist and held the smaller queen to him intimately. Instead of blushing, Carter put a hand over Horus' chest and winked. "Sorry boys."

They quickly backed off with apologies. 

Horus grinned and cheered with Alix to get more candy. 

Carter turned to Percy and Nico with a blush, _finally_.

"What was that?" smiled Percy

Nico turned to keep eyes on the two children of the group, Alix and Horus. 

Percy on the other hand grinned. "About damn time one of you made a move!"

Carter narrowed his eyes, the look more intimidating with the eye shadow and glitter. "Zip it Ariel."

"Make me Jasmine." 

* * *

The sixth time, they met for a cup of coffee and held hands.

* * *

The seventh time, they went to a museum about Ancient Egypt where Horus was surprised by how knowledgeable Carter was on the topic. "Oh, didn't anyone tell you? This is my topic of research. I teach Ancient Civilization at the nearby university."

"I thought you ran a club?" Horus' eyebrows furrowed.

"It's more my sister's thing. My day job is history professor."

Horus kissed him on the forehead with a grin. "You are brilliant." 

* * *

The eighth time, they went out dancing at Kings&Queens. Carter was in drag, dressed in a white toga that barely reached mid thigh and exposed his back. It was Greek theme night! The perfect time for him to use his gladiator flats. Horus liked the outfit a lot and Carter discovered Horus' talent with dexterous fingers. They kept finding their way under his toga.  

* * *

The ninth time was at a hospital after Sadie collapsed. She hadn't been eating enough causing her sugar levels to drop and passed out. Carter flipped out and an hour later he was curled up in Horus' lap who had been visiting his father two floors up when he got the text. 

"You should be with your family," sniffed Carter, his makeup no doubt ruined. "Your father is on the oncology floor, right?"

Horus hummed, but made no move to leave. "I can't leave you when you're upset."

"Isn't the rest of your family up there? Won't they notice you're missing?"

Horus shrugged. "Not until your calm."

They didn't sit much longer until Carter found out his sister was fine, just that she needed to be careful with her diet since she's pregnant. 

Pregnant! 

Horus went back upstairs with the image of Carter's smiling face and whispered, "I'm going to be an Aunt!" 

* * *

The tenth time, Carter slapped Horus across the face on national TV much to the shock of everyone around them except Percy who had a knowing look on his face as Carter ran off in tears. 

* * *

The eleventh time Horus begged for Carter's forgiveness over Skype, which he reluctantly accepted after he was able to calm down. 

"Really?"

Carter nodded. "Yes. I understand why you hid it...your highness."

Horus frowned, but before he could say anything, someone asked for his attention off-screen. 

"Dammit. I gotta go. Don't call me that. I'm Horus. Always Horus. I'll call you when I can. Love you. Bye."

Carter blankly at the screen, eyes widening. He looked down at the picture of his and Horus at Kings&Queens where Carter wasn't wearing drag for once. He reached over and slightly traced the jaw of Horus' image. 

"L-love you too." 

* * *

The twelfth time was a surprise visit. Percy, Nico, Alix, Sadie- well everyone was in on it. Due to the time differences and their schedules, skyping had been impossible on more than one occasion. They could only exchange messages. Carter would be able to message Horus for a good part of the day, but Horus had a small window in the afternoon to evening to respond due to his busy schedule and time differences. 

Horus' father has cancer, so the royal family was preparing Horus for the ceremony to make him King. It was Osiris' dying wish. To see his first and only born become king. 

Carter touched up his make up, fiddling with his dress to make sure it fell just right. It was cabaret night, and all the queens were in raunchy corseted dresses that were filled with ruffles and black fishnets stockings. 

"Jasmine, there you are!" 

Carter looked up from checking out his backside in his full length mirror. Sadie was dressed as her drag king persona already, Christopher. In her suit, makeup (enhancing male features and much less down-key than a drag queen), and hat, she definitely looked like a guy. Just instead of a trim and fit Christopher, she had a bit of beer belly these days. Pregnancies could get tricky when dressing in drag. 

"What's up Chris?"

"Do you think you can go up next? One of the girls called in sick just now and I need a replacement."

Carter raised an eyebrow, taking a few steps forward to rest his hands on Sadie's shoulders. "Calm down Chris. What song?"

 Typically Carter hosted the show or served behind the bar. Today had been a bar day. Rarely did he perform anymore. It was almost like...he blinked, clearing his head. Best not to go down THAT rabbit hole. 

"Lady Marmalade."

"Sure."

Sadie grinned, kissing his cheek. "You are a goddess!"

Carter hadn't been prepared for who waited for him on the other side of the curtain. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, with all you lovely freaks in between," started Ariel's cheery voice. "Put your hands together for the first time in months since she's performed 'All About That Bass' during our Easter Weekend." Cheers started going up, the crowd pumped and already knowing who it was. "Returning to us with Lady Marmalade! Give it up for my soulmate-queen, Jaaaaaaasmineeee!"

Carter took a breath as the music started playing and the curtain slowly opened. 

 

**Where’s all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas**

 

He snapped his fingers to the right as he looked at the stage to the left. He hasn't seen whose sitting in front yet, but he can tell that it was only one person even though the room was packed.  

 

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**  
**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

 

He looked up, the lights almost blinding him, but he saw what his amazingly-shitty friends have been hiding from him. There in the first row all by himself was Horus, dressed in a suit and happy grin.  

  
**He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge**  
**Struttin’ her stuff on the street**  
**She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh**

 

It's a good thing Carter can perform on automatic, because he would've stumbled and fell in shock. Oh that would've been too simple. Instead he got on his knees and crawled forward, fingers reaching out and touching Horus on his cheeks, his chest, and his thighs. Horus was actually here!  

  
**ooh oh**  
**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir**  
**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**  

 

Winking, Carter slipped from the stage and onto Horus' lap. He had every intention to finish his performance, but then Horus' large warm hands were on his waist and his lips were on his neck and oh sweet baby momma Jesus was this man a good kisser. 

The sounds of cheers and cat calls filled the room as the music was cut off and the lights brought back on. 

"I see you're back, my king," grinned Carter, in no rush to leave Horus' arms or those kisses. 

"What is a king without his queen?" Responded Horus as he stole more kisses. 

"An idiot who leaves on a plane for weeks," deadpanned Carter, but kissed Horus on his cheek to soften the blow. "A sexy idiot."

"Well I wised up and am now here for you. Will you have me? Kingdom and idiocy in all?"

Carter's grin softened. "You had me at day one."

After that night, Carter lost count. He would see Horus every day, multiple times a day. 

It was odd dating a man who was a real-life King in another country. Horus constantly had his security team near him. The hated paparazzi was everywhere. Carter stayed away from those news articles too. Thanks but no thanks. He did not need a blow to his self-esteem. Not that it was low, but why should he deal with idiots who didn't even know him? At least he tried to stay out of the news as much as possible, but when you're dating royalty, that's not exactly possible.

There were some good points too. Like their evening dinners at fancy restaurants he would've never gotten into, let alone afford. The sweet gifts. 

But the times Carter really appreciated was when he and Horus were curled up in bed or on the couch, watching classic sitcoms and judging the old 90s quality. Or when they go to little events where you can drink wine and paint pictures. When the money and fame went away and it was just them, those were the moments Carter truly treasured. 

"You know Horus, it took twelve meetings before I lost count. It took eleven for me to realize I love you. Ten, for me to see reality. Nine, for me to rely on you. Eight, for me to trust you. Seven, for me to share my obsession. Six, for me to see you're just a regular guy. Five, for me to be brave. Four, to cry on you because that scene ALWAYS gets me. Three,  to be curious. Two, to dance. One...you had me at day one. I love you, Horus Godson."

Carter looked up, with tears in his eyes. He reached out, fingers just barely brushing the coffin his beloved king lay. "I will always love you my king, as I will always be, your queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may be my first Kane Chronicles story on AO3. And naturally, the first one I put up...not the best ending I could've given it. Sorry guys. The story just took a mind of its own!
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
